St Paigey's Day
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Just a one shot of Paily spending some time together during St. Patrick's day. Rated M for sex
**St. Paigey's Day**

 **Emily's Pov-**

 **A/N:** **After what has happened this week with the bad final episode of Pll season 6 and what Lindsey wrote on twitter I thought we could all use some laughs, this is a One-shot I wrote just trying to be a funny. If anyone of you thought the episode was good I'm not going to judge, I'm actually glad if anyone who was the season 6 finally enjoyed it but I didn't like it at all.**

 **A/N2:** **As for what Lindsey wrote on twitter, I'm not going to judge her since she has her freedom of speech and that means she is allowed to have an opinion (even if some peoples opinions should be kept to themselves) and since I'm Swedish and I don't care about politics I don't know anything about Donald Trumph so I'm not in any possession to judge since I only know what other people has said about him and I'm not going to read a political article (I don't care about politics). I still respect Lindsey Shaw but I will say that those tweets were very unlike her.**

 **A/N3:** **Please don't leave any reviews about my A/N's when I read them it feels like you didn't read the chapter, if you want to say something to me directly just PM me, you can still review just as long as they are about the story and not my A/N's**

* * *

Today it was St. Patrick's day and I was in my house getting ready for the St. Patrick's day parade. I was wearing a green short dress and a pair of green socks with a four-leaf clover on them. It was a tradition in my family to wear socks like that for the entire day until midnight.

I looked at myself in the mirror and almost laughed at the sight of myself. If I had out on an apron, I'd look like a bartending leprechaun… or well a giant bartending leprechaun sine I'm over 5 feet tall.

I had almost dyed my hair green but Paige spent a full hour to talk me out of it, once she said she'd withhold sex I gave in, now don't get me wrong I'm not as horny as the guys from the American pie movies but a girl still has her needs and Paige is amazing in bed.

"Hey, Emily are you ready?" I heard Paige's voice coming from downstairs, Paige never bothered to knock on the door anymore since both my parents loved to have her over and they did tell her she was welcomed to stop by anytime.

Paige was here to give me a ride to the parade since my car was being fixed.

"Yes, I'm ready, but the parade isn't for another two hours." I said and I heard Paige coming up the stairs to my room.

She opened the door and had a long look at my outfit "Now I see why your last name is Fields." Paige said as she kept eying me, I could tell that she liked what I wore.

"Oh, really McCullers, a grass joke. I thought you were better than that." I said as I grabbed a brush and pretended to brush my hair.

Paige walked up to me and sat beside me, I noticed she was wearing a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Paige had told me she wasn't into celebrating St. Patrick's day but I hoped she'd at least wear something green, but that gave me an idea.

I kept brushing my hair as Paige walked up next to me and said "Good thing I talked you out of dying your hair green."

"I don't know Paigey, I think you'd like it." I said, I knew she didn't like that nickname so I mostly called her that when I teased her or when I tried to make her stop joking, it worked instantly since Paige raised her hands like she was surrendering.

"I have to call Hanna and tell her you're driving me; can you get my cellphone it over there on my bedside table." I said and pointed to the table. Paige got up and just as she reached for my phone I quickly ran up behind her and pinched her butt.

Paige jumped as she felt my sharp nails and yelled "Emily! That hurt!" as she rubbed her right cheek.

"Hey, it's a tradition, if you're not wearing anything green on St. Patrick's day you'll get pinched." I said reached for Paige doing a few air pinches and she quickly jumped back.

I laughed as I started to chase after Paige who tried to avoid getting pinched.

"Hey! Emily stop it!" Paige yelled in panic as I ran after her down the stairs.

"Sorry, no green, you'll get pinched." I said as I tried to corned Paige when she got into the living room, there was just one door in and out so she was trapped.

"Emily I am wearing something green." Paige said.

"Oh really?" I said as I moved in closer to Paige, still playfully gesturing some pinches. "I can't see anything green." I said.

"I'm wearing green underwear's." Paige said quickly.

"You're lying, I've seen your closest and all your boxers and bras are either blue, gray or black." I said.

"I'm wearing the bra and panties you bought me." Paige quickly said.

It's true I did buy some sexy underwear for Paige since most of her own stuff where Spot bras and boxers, she had a really tomboyish style, I didn't mind that but I still thought she could own at least one lace bra and matching thong so she'd look sexy.

"Really." I said very happy.

"Yeah, I put them on this morning." Paige said.

"Do you like how it feels?" I asked.

"Yes, I took a long look at myself in to mirror, the green bra was so thing it felt like it was made by air and the panties felt so comfortable on me, it almost felt like I was naked." Paige said.

"Oh Paige…" I said and walked up to her and cupped her cheeks pulling her in for a kiss but just as our lips were a few inches away I pushed Paige back so she fell on the living room couch. "You bad liar, the underwear set I bought you were red, not green." I said.

"You remembered that?" Paige said surprised.

"Of course I do, I've been trying to imagine how you look in them for a very long time." I said.

"Sorry Em, I didn't know what else to say...I panicked" Paige said.

I fake pouted and turned my back to Paige.

"Please Em, I'm sorry." Paige said as she walked up behind me but I kept having my back turned at her, trying to not show that I really wasn't mad at her.

"Please Emily, let me try to make this up to you." Paige said.

"I don't know Paige, that would require something really special." I said.

"That could be arranged." Paige said and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Paige." I giggled. "are you really going to do this." I said as Paige started to kiss my neck upwards and then she started to suck my earlobe something she knew turned me on.

"Let me make this up to you, Emily." She whispered into my ear, another one of my weaknesses Paige had found out by herself. She didn't have to try very hard now, I was hers.

I gasped as Paige's hands wandered up and down my body when she reached to edge of my dress she moved her hand underneath it and move up my leg rubbing her hand in small circles.

"Paige I…I" I said.

"I know baby, but I do love to tease you." Paige said and she kept moving her hand getting halfway up my thigh.

My legs were trembling as Paige's hand got further and further up and I just felt her fingers reaching my vagina.

"Em, already getting wet?" Paige said as I felt her fingertips gently pushing against the thin fabric of my panties. Paige moved her hand further up and grabbed the waistband of my panties and pulled them down, all the way to the floor, she licked her fingers and smiled at me.

I kicked away the panties that was around my ankles and I pulled Paige in for a hot, passionate kiss. I almost forced my tongue into Paige mouth and she was caught by surplice with how much force I pushed my lips against hers, it was her own fault for getting me so worked up.

I pushed Paige down on the couch and I grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and I pulled it up quickly before I threw it away, as I suspected Paige was wearing one of her sport bras.

"I knew you were lying." I said as I straddled Paige and started to lick her abs and I moved my hand up to grab one of her bra cladded breasts. Paige moaned as I massaged her breast and I enjoyed how her abs tightened as I rolled my tongue around them.

Paige reached to my dress and gave it a few tugs. "Take it off, please." Paige said and I smiled as I lifted the dress over my head, I wasn't wearing a bra underneath so Paige got a good look at my breasts as I threw the dress away.

I leaned down and kissed Paige softly, pressing my bare boobs against her still bra cladded breasts.

Paige and my tongue danced in each other's mouths as I grinded myself against her for a short while, the fabric of her sports bra was too rough against my hard but sensitive nipples. I sat up and Paige looked at me. "What's wrong?" Paige asked sounding worried.

"This." I said and slide 8 of my fingers under the bottom of her bra cups. "This has to go." I said with a teasing smile and Paige smiled back, she reached up her arms so I could pull her bra off her, I saw that her nipples her had hardened and they looked really inviting.

I started to suck on one nipple as I massaged Paige's other breast, Paige gasped as I bit down on her nipple, I rubbed my wet center against the leg of her pants as I switched breast and created a vacuum as I sucked her hard nub.

Paige loved when I played with her breasts, it was like I touched her just the right way and I did enjoy it as well, it was like her breasts were shaped for my hands.

"Emily I'll…" Paige said as her breathing got heavier.

I kept sucking her nipple and massaged the other to both our pleasure, Paige moaned as I got rougher with her and Paige suddenly rolled us both over so we fell down to the floor, me on top of Paige.

We laughed for a short while and the Paige reached down to her pants I grabbed her wrist.

"Emily, please. I came before we fell down." Paige said and I looked at her pants, seeing a stain forming. I moved down and unbuttoned her pants, when I pulled them down I saw that she was wearing the gray boxers I hated, I didn't know why I hated them they were just ugly.

Hell no, these just got to go. I thought and as soon as I had pulled of Paige's Pants I grabbed the wet front of her gray, ugly and slightly worn out boxers with both my hands. I used all my strength to pull them apart, no way I'm ever going to see those things again.

"Emily!" Paige gasped and I cupped her cunt rubbing my index finger over it. Paige always made sure to shave off all her public hair since she had dyed her long hair auburn and when I used to ask her what her hair color was she'd just avoid the question but one day I found out when she hadn't had any time to shave, it was ginger. Paige got super embarrassed and even thought I told her several times that I thought it looked sexy she never let any hair grow from there.

I looked back at Paige and kept fingering her, I thrusted two more fingers inside her and moved faster and faster.

"Emily, I'm…I'm…I'M!" Paige screamed as she came again.

I got up and down next to Paige who was for now too exhausted to move her legs, but she recovers quickly. I sat down looking at Paige who was breathing heavily.

"Forgiven?" She asked.

"I was never mad at you to begin with." I said.

Paige just looked up at me and I smiled letting her know I had fooled her good.

After a few minutes Paige sat up, she was still naked and I was only wearing my socks.

"Paige." I said as I placed my hands on her abs and slowly moved my hands up until I reached her breasts.

"Yeah?" Paige said, smiling.

"You're still not wearing anything green." I said and quickly pinched her nipples, then I got up and started to run.

"Oh you're dead Fields." Paige yelled after me.

"I just laughed and ran to the stairs but when I was in the hall I saw Aria, Hanna, Spencer and the boy staring at me, I quickly tried to cover up with my hands while they all stared really awkwardly at me.

"The parade got moved." Aria said.

"We tried to call you but you never answered you phone." Hanna said.

"Oh, I got busy. the shower upstairs wasn't working so I used the other one." I lied.

"Ok, well…" Spencer said when Paige suddenly tackled me down. "Gotcha!" Paige said as she pinned me down.

"Paige!" I said and nodded to where my friends were standing.

"Oh, Hi." Paige said embarrassed. "Did Emily tell you guys I was going to pick her up?"


End file.
